Harry Potter and the Year of Torture
by alestickfighter
Summary: In this story, Harry is constantly being treated like dung. But one day, he finds out about Hogwarts. But, once he gets there, things start to get crazy!


Chapter 1: At The Dursleys

One day Harry Potter got out of his bed and he vomited all over the room. Uncle Vernon came in and said, " I'm going to feed you to the dogs!" So he strapped a ball and chain onto Harry's ankle and by noon, it was breaking Harry's ankle. He threw up again and then Uncle Vernon spanked him 500 times on his rear end. Harry was lifted into the air and thrown down the staircase of their friendly little home. Dudley beat Harry up and then he got some pliers and yanked three bloody teeth out of Harry's mouth. Then Harry was whipped 25 times, he was fed cold beans mixed up with turds, his own vomit, and the repulsive beef stroganoff that his dear Aunt Guillotine had mailed him in an old Gas & Go bag. He ate the disgusting thing and settled down to sleep on his peed-on cot. Aunt Petunia woke him up and told him that if he didn't do 100 push-ups in the middle of the street on hot coals, then she would sting him with a desert scorpion. So he went out, did the push-ups, and started working on remodeling the house with a black mamba snake tied to his neck. He was bitten and laid down to die, but he got out his wand and said, " Blahbloolooblie!" He was cured. Suddenly, the Dursleys saw that Harry did not die, so they sent him to mine by the playground three blocks away and that he had to bring back two cups of radioactive pus oil. So he did and when he got back, Uncle Vernon said to drink it and that his tiny cracker filled with the Ebola virus was on the bench outside, next to his grand meal of rotting African beetle. Harry went outside and ate it, but not before three bounty hunters nearly shot him with bolt guns. The bounty hunters captured him and they got a big butcher knife and tried to behead him, but not before Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and ran off, yelling, " YOU FOILED MY NEXT PLAN!" He brought Harry back to the house and sent him to the basement to sleep with the untamed Siberian tiger.

Chapter 2: The Trip to Hogwarts

The next morning, he woke up at 4 A.M. so he could run his 50 mile jog and back naked. Then he washed the dishes and was fed quicksand oatmeal. Suddenly, his appendix exploded from the inside of his body, causing Harry to fly 80 feet in the sky. Then he crashed into a jumbo jet and his appendix flopped onto the front window of the jet, causing the pilots to scream in panic and crash the plane into a flock of geese. Harry grabbed a skydiving pack and opened the parachute. He floated down to Privet Drive and while the Dursleys were out in the car looking for Harry, he packed up all his supplies and set off for Hogwarts. He went to the London Train Station and asked a conductor for platform 9 ¾. The conductor replied, " Weren't you that naked kid running to like, London?" " Maybe I was and maybe I wasn't." said Harry, and he kicked the conductor in the shin and went on. He saw a red-haired boy and his family walking toward a column. Two twin boys fought for some reason, but Harry didn't know why. One of the boys pushed a little greedy girl into the train tracks and the train ran her over. " Now, now, Fred, George, one at a time." Said their mother. Fred and George both charged to the column and when they hit it, they disappeared. Next went one of the oldest boys. Harry joined a red-haired boy about his age. The boy looked at Harry and said, " Hello, I'm Ron Peepee." Harry and Ron went together through the column. They got onto the Hogwarts train. When they got into a compartment, Ron said, " What's your name?" " Harry Potter." Harry replied. " Really?" Ron screamed. "Hey, here comes the snack bar." A very fat lady pushed a cart full of sweets. " Good morning." She said. " Welcome to Madam Obese's Sweet Cart. Would you like to purchase something?" " Okay." Said Ron. He bought a Chocolate Cow, Beer Suckers, and a Toffee Killer. Ron ate the Chocolate Cow in ½ second. He sucked on a Beer Sucker and then he went crazy. He grabbed a bottle from his suitcase and shattered the window next to them. Then he threw out seventeen gumdrops and a bleeding bug. A girl suddenly opened the compartment window and said, " Is there any room left here? AAAIIIEEEE!" Ron suddenly threw a knife at the girl. He missed. " He's sucked on a Beer Sucker, hasn't he? Help me, I need to report this to a prefect!" said the girl. They dragged drunk Ron to the hospital compartment. The old red-haired boy was there. " My name is Percy Peepee. What's the problem?" " He's drunk." The girl pointed to Ron. " OHMYGOD, it's Ron!" yelled Percy. He fainted and he flew out the train and down a deep canyon. The girl grabbed a bottle that said, " Beer Vaccine." She poured goopy purple water into Ron's mouth. Ron became normal again. " I'm Hermione Danger." The girl said. They shook hands and she ran away to the bathroom because of overexcitement. Harry followed her and he went to the boys' bathroom. He listened through the walls. " I feeeeel so lucky today-ay-ay…" Hermione sang. She finished her business and walked out of the bathroom. "Kiss me, you fool!" she screamed. She leaped at disgusted Harry but he dodged it and Hermione smashed into the window. "Help me!" she screamed. She was hanging by the windowsill. Harry grabbed a broomstick near him and threw it out to Hermione. Her hands slipped and the broomstick bolted through the forest and knocked out a foolish raccoon. Next, he grabbed a small pole from the luggage compartment and held it out so Hermione could grab it. Hermione grabbed it with her free arm and pulled herself up. Then she slipped and flew down, through the window, and collided with a rose bush. Harry watched her disappear from sight. Suddenly, there was a violent screech and the train leaned far to the right. Harry could see that the small pole was jammed between the tracks and the train's wheels! The train suddenly went faster. It lurched front and back. It kept leaning. Then Harry saw up ahead- Hogwarts. The train blasted back and then there was an ear-piercing screech. The small pole flew off the tracks and vanished. The train flew upwards and by the time they were 200 feet in the air, the train flew down- right towards Hogwarts Castle.

Chapter 3: Starting the Term

" WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" yelled Harry. The train blasted through the castle and they landed in the Great Hall. The train blasted to a slow stop. Suddenly, professors came out from all doors in the hall. Paramedics also came. The first one to come out was drunk Ron. He was guffawing and his arm was bleeding like crazy; it had nearly sliced off, but the bloody bone was sticking out, complete with three blood vessels, some muscle, five globs of guts, disgusting pus and nauseous human liquids- OK, that's enough. More students were carried out. " How are we going to have the Sorting?" asked Smelly Snape. " We won't." said Dumbledum-dum. " We'll sort them all into Slytherin. The world needs more evil and terror, anyway." "I agree." Said Flipdick. They all threw the dead into a pit for the Ministry of Magic Special Services of Bloody Terror of Satan's Hell Lair. They were only 200 students left. The other 799 had died. Hermione was still out there somewhere. Harry was given recess for the day. Malfoy came out and threatened Harry with a clear butcher knife. Harry got so mad, he threw Malfoy into a python pit. Malfoy was relieved to learn that he was in a pile of plastic pythers. Later, at lunch, Harry vomited all over a house-elf and it screamed, "$#!" Everyone in the Great Hall laughed. At dinner, Harry slipped on six eggs and he fell on his crush, Cho Chomp. Then Cho Chomp kicked him in the nuts and grabbed him by the stomach, did the Heimlich Manuever, and slapped him until he fell to the ground, coughing up bloody guts. At lights out, Harry smashed his lamp by accident and it flew out the dormitory window. Cold wind flew in and he shivered all night. The next day, Ron came back from the hospital wing. He had a cast on. Suddenly, Pees the poltergeist knocked down a bookcase and shattered Ron's arm again. " AUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. He ran away in pain. Harry sneezed for the rest of the day. Next day, Harry's bed blew up and the dormitory was destroyed. Harry had to sleep in the dungeons.

Chapter 4: Hogwarts Divided

Later, he woke up. Two students had war pikes and were attempting to stab each other. " This means war!" one yelled. The one who yelled stabbed the other one first. There was swordsplay all over the castle. In the kitchens, in the dormitories, in the halls, in the big hole that the train crashed through. Harry was almost stabbed by a girl who had been slashed in the eye, and they were both soaking blood; ( the eyes, not the humans). Harry ran to tell a professor about the erupting fiasco. When he got to Smelly Snape's office, Snape came out and said, " I'm not interested in anything you're selling!" and

slammed the door. Dumbledum-dum came running through the halls, slapping students on the cheek to make them stop. It didn't work. " Boy, I'm hungry." He said. He grabbed a bleeding corpse and took a huge chunk out of the liver. Suddenly, the wall broke open to reveal some students pushing a siege ram towards unsespecting enemies. They swung the head of the ram, and the force knocked Dumbledum-dum out the tall, spike-nested window. " OH MY!" was all Harry heard of Dumbledum-dum as he flew down towards hell. Suddenly, Harry saw huge swarms of armed students having a battle outside on the Quidditch fields. Students flew everywhere, some being stabbed, some fell from the stands, and some just slashed themselves for no bloody reason. Harry went to sleep in the dungeons for the rest of the day for protection. It became winter. The students were still at war. Blood stained the beautiful snow. Ruins of towers and building lay everywhere. The north tower and the east hall were already in ruins. The Great Hall was littered with destroyed objects; goblets, tables, chairs, books, shelves, and the occassional Smelly Snape's burnt homework. Harry was suddenly surrounded by students with pikes, swords, and clubs. " Join us, or die!" the leader, Neville Fatface yelled. Harry was forced to and he was given a shining sword. Next day, Harry had his first battle. He slashed three students before he couldn't stand it and he vomited all over ten enemies. They retreated. The battle was won! " Victory!" yelled Harry's allies. Later, they seized the Great Hall, the West Hall, and the Greenhouses. They built their camp in the Great Hall. The smoke from the fire went through the hole in the top of the roof. The enemy sighted the smoke from one of the towers on the East Hall and set off for the Great Hall with 30 students. " Let's kill!" said Neville.

Chapter 5: Back to Normal

Harry had to take a pee, and when he finished, everyone was gone. Harry headed down to the Great Hall before they found him and chopped his weenie off for cowardness. Suddenly, student zombies fell from the roof and approached Harry with swords and a silent pistol. Harry pulled out his wand and yelled, " Amanda Hugginkiss!" A vapory wind wrapped around the zombies and strangled the zombies. The vapor gave the zombies a kiss and when they let go, explosives were tightly attached to the zombies. Harry hid behind some corpses as the zombies blew up nastily. Suddenly, Hermione came out from behind some rubble. " Harry, w-we must stop this." She whimpered. " Why didn't I think of that?" Harry wondered. They went to the highest point in Hogwarts- Dumbledum-dum's office. Then Harry pulled out a blowhorn and hollered, " EVERYONE STOP FIGHTING!" And everyone did. They shook hands and stopped the bloodshed. Winter turned into spring. Harry was now farting a lot. Ron finally came out of the hospital wing cured. Fortunately, Smelly Snape died when the roof caved in on him. The new Potions teacher was Ron's uncle's daughter's niece's son's father's grandfather's cousin's nephew's aunt's daughter's son's mother's brother, Uncle Busyball. He was named this because he always rushed to meetings, and when they did, his ball shook as he walked. Later, Harry met up with the house-elf he had accidentally hurt months ago. The elf led a revolt against him and chased him all over Hogwarts. As Harry ran into the Great Hall, he found a sword and stabbed all the house-elves in one move. All the professors were happy and continued to teach, even though half the castle was in rubble. One day, there was a warning issued all over the castle. Voldemort had returned!

Chapter 6: Voldemort's Attack

" Well, duh!" said Dumbledum-dum. Suddenly, all the windows in Hogwarts shattered. Voldemort came out of the sky with hundreds of Death eaters behind him! The sky darkened. Voldemort invaded the section of Hogwarts that was rubble. He used his dark magic to turn that area into a black castle! Harry was so scared that he peed in his pants. Hermione screamed. Ron said, " Who has some Beer Suckers?" Then he was hyptonized by Voldemort and crossed the black drawbridge that connected Hogwarts and Darkwarts. Suddenly, tons of groups of 10 Death Eaters each came out of Darkwarts and started firing black poo bombs onto students! The students tried to dodge the bombs. The professors yawned heavily and went to sleep. " Oh no!" said Harry. " Oh yes!" said Voldemort. He came out of Darkwarts and captured Harry with his huge fist. He squeezed tightly and Harry's eyes popped out 100 feet and touched a switch on Darkwarts. Suddenly, out of the side of Darkwarts came huge Death Eaters with black swords on broomsticks. They blasted at the students. Some fell off Hogwarts ( which had rosen 100 feet into the sky) and plunged to their deaths. Students ran in all directions. Some ran for the dormitories. Some ran for the Great Hall. And others just walked off Hogwarts stupidly. Harry strangled like heck as Voldemort in a golem's body ( or Goldemort) walked back into Darkwarts. Hermione kicked Goldemort in the balls, but the balls were made of steel, and Goldemort grabbed Hermione with his other fist. Goldemort went to his throne room in Darkwarts and tied Harry and Hermione to a chair. Then he strapped Magibomboms to the chair. " These bombs will detonate in 10 minutes." Said Goldemort. " Fortunately, they will only blow up the area inside this shield!" He pulled out his black wand and created a shield around Harry and Hermione **_and_** the Magibomboms! " Wahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" laughed Goldemort. He walked out of the room. " Oh, Harry, please love me!" yelled Hermione. She hooked up with Harry in 1 second. " Oh yeah!" said Harry. He cut free from the ropes and grabbed the Magibomboms and ate them. Then he farted loudly! " Harry, untie me!" said Hermione. Suddenly, Harry started to float. His body turned black. His eyes shined red. His farts were poisonous! " Wahaha, foolish girl! Did you think you could defeat the great Voldemort! Well, you were wrong. I have trapped Harry's soul inside my body, and there's no way to get it out except by challenging me to a fight!" blabbered Voldemort. " Okay, okay." Whined Hermione. Suddenly, Dark Harry slapped Hermione on the cheek. Then she kicked him in the balls. " URK!" whispered Dark Harry. He ran outside the shield and opened a portal to somewhere. He went through the portal and disappeared. " Now how do I get out?" whined Hermione. She turned around and saw the best rope-cutting knife in the world. She barely grabbed it and cut herself free. " Now how do I get outside the shield?" she wondered. She ran right to the shield and passed right through it. " What a stupid waste of dark magic!" she complimented. Hermione found a key tied to her butt and she unlocked a nearby door with it. When she entered, three hundred possessed students clambored toward her. " It's showdown time!" yelled Hermione.

Chapter 7: Voldemort's Minions

She kicked fifteen to death, chopped twenty-five to death, smacked ten to death, beat up thirty to death, cut twenty to death, sliced fifty to death, ate thirty to death, kissed twenty to death, and Amanda Hugginkissed- strangled one hundred to death. " Whew, I just lost fifty pounds!" said Hermione. She walked into the next room. There were drains in the floor, blowing air upwards. Suddenly, Hermione started to slowly float upwards. " Wow, I can fly!" said Hermione as she flew up faster and faster. Suddenly, she screamed. At the very top were blades that spun around really fast. She was going to be cut up! She tried to hang on to something, but her hands slipped off everything. " This is the end!" she thought. Suddenly, she got an idea into her little head. She started farting violently and started falling down. When she smashed onto the ground, Hermione looked up and saw the next door. She went through it. In this room, there was nothing. It was just a long alley and a tiny dot at the end. She started walking down it. When she reached the end, there was another door. She went through it. Suddenly, she saw that she was at a ledge on the very edge of the two floating castles, Hogwarts and Darkwarts, which had both risen 1500 feet into the air. At the end of the ledge was Voldemort, Goldemort's spirit form, Dark Harry, and Harry's soul trapped in a bottle. " Hmm, I see you've made it, Hermione." Said Voldemort. Goldemort's spirit had fully transformed into a huge golem with a club. Dark Harry had a long sword in his hand. On the other side, Hermione could see the Death Eaters killing the last of the visible students. About twenty bodies lay hopeless on the floor. "Now you must defeat me!" yelled Voldemort. " Golemo, Dark Harry, attack!" Golemo charged toward Hermione. Hermione dodged it and kicked it into a cage. Unfortunately, Golemo smashed it with his Dark Magic Club. Dark Harry breathed fire in the shape of a dragon towards Hermione. Hermione got her wand. " Aqua!" she yelled. Water sprayed from her wand and extinguished the flaming dragon. Then she kicked Dark Harry in the balls multiple times. " AAAUUAAAGH!" yelled Dark Harry. HE lost the red eyes and dark color and Harry's body fell to the ground, soulless. Golemo charged toward Hermione and smashed her in the head with his club. "Nooo!" yelled Hermione. She was squirting blood from her head. She turned around and blasted Golemo with Avada Kedavra. Golemo fell down to the ground, unsconsious. " So you have defeated my servants, but will you defeat me?" roared Voldemort. Suddenly, he morphed into a giant spider and he grew eight extra hands with grown-in crossbows with poison arrows loaded in them. " Uh oh." Whimpered Hermione. Aracmort ( Voldemort's spider form) screeched and fired eight poison arrows. " Aaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled Hermione as she barely dodged the arrows. She ran up to Aracmort and chopped one hand off. " No!" yelled Aracmort. He spun at the speed of light in one circle and fired his arrows. Hermione was nearly stabbed by a poison arrow. Another whizzed past her head. And the third hit her wand and transformed it into a huge dragon, with a brown, barky appearance, and steel wings. " Attack, Brachon!" Brachon roared and dived towards Hermione. She did a cartwheel and dodged Brachon, wizzed past Aracmort, and grabbed the bottle with Harry's soul in it. She popped off the cork and Harry's soul seeped back up into his body. " Yes!" said Harry. He grabbed his wand and yelled, " Magla!" Flames blasted out from his wand and pushed Brachon onto the unconscious Golemo which smashed into Aracmort as his seven hands were smashed off. " AGGAGHGAHGHGH!" yelled Aracmort. HE glowed black and grew into double his size and turned into Taranmort ( Voldemort's tarantula form). Taranmort grabbed Golemo and Brachon and threw them towards Harry. Then he jumped extremely high all the way to the very top of the highest tower on Hogwarts and formed a huge stadium. Then he formed hundreds of hands which seeped into Hogwarts, grabbed the remaining students and professors and threw them onto a small side of the stadium. " Come get your friends here!" roared Taranmort. " WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Harry grabbed Hermione and they jumped off the ledge. " Are you crazy! We'll fall and die!" yelled Hermione. Suddenly, Harry pulled his wand out, farted on it, and morphed it into a broomstick. Suddenly, Brachon came after Harry and Hermione with Golemo on its back. Brachon turned completely steel and Hermione's wand dropped off him. Hermione grabbed it. " It's been sapped of almost all its power!" yelled Hermione. Harry fired a purple beam at Brachon. It bounced off. Golemo doubled in size and grew fangs. He grabbed its club and used it as a bazooka. He shot two missiles at Harry and Hermione. Brachon fired a steel beam at the two. Harry sped and dodged the attacks. They bounced off Hogwarts and hit Brachon and Golemo. They roared in pain and fell to their deaths.

Chapter 8: Reaching Taranmort

Harry and Hermione sped to the destroyed Hogwarts entrance. As they jumped onto the entrance, Harry's broomstick morphed into a wand and the wand fell way down before Harry could catch it. " Dang!" Harry said. Harry found a wand in the rubble and used it instead. Suddenly, there was a voice. " YOU EACH HAVE TEN WAND POINTS. WHEN THEY ARE USED UP, YOUR WAND WILL BE A WORTHLESS STICK! BEFORE YOU USE A SPELL, A VOICE WILL TELL YOU HOW MANY WAND POINTS THE SPELL WILL COST." Then all was quiet. " Wow." Said Harry. " Oh, Harry, umm…….. I just want you to know that I will fight with you to the end. I love you, Harry!" said Hermione. Then she kissed Harry violently until he fell to the ground. " Now let's get going!" said Harry. They climbed up another three staircases when they saw a horde of Steel Spiders. " I'll get this, Harry! Flipoopoo!" she yelled. Suddenly a voice said, " 1 WAND POINT." Suddenly, tons of purple energy balls blasted the Steel Spiders. They shrieked and died. ( HARRY: 10 WP HERMIONE : 9 WP ) Harry continued and fell down a deep hole. " Help me up!" said Harry. Hermione yelled, " Levitatus!" The voice said, " 2 WAND POINTS." Harry was pulled out of the deep hole and they continued. ( HARRY : 10 WP HERMIONE : 7 WP) They climbed another ladder. Suddenly, Hermione was sealed in a cage by ferocious, rabid flaming balls. Harry yelled, " Revoko!" The voice said, " 3 WAND POINTS." Harry's wand let out a huge bolt of electricity which shattered the flaming balls and killed them. Then he said, " Stelelt!" The voice said, " 2 WAND POINTS." Harry's wand let out a wave that melted the cage's steel boundaries. " Oh, thank you, Harry!" said Hermione. Then she kissed him like hell again. ( HARRY : 5 WP HERMIONE : 7 WP ) They climbed about ten more ladders until they saw a killer group of walking floor doors! " How weak!" said Harry. He walked by them without any trouble. They climbed the final ladder. Suddenly, Harry and Hermione saw Taranmort waiting for them. Suddenly, the floor doors blocked the exit downwards. " Now you will fight me!" roared Taranmort. Harry and Hermione steadied their wands. Harry yelled, " Flipoopoo!" The voice said, "1 WAND POINT." Harry fired a barrage of purple orbs at Taranmort. Taranmort blocked them with his multiple, hairy legs. " Your wand Points will be zero before I even know it!" yelled Taranmort. " Now….. Espucilus!" Taranmort pulled out a wand right then and fired a enormous black beam of light, which caused Harry to be blinded. " I-I can't see!" moaned Harry. " WAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!" laughed Taranmort. He attempted to squash Harry with his legs. " This is the end of Harry Potter!" he roared. Suddenly, Hermione fired a huge beam of power at Taranmort. He was knocked to the edge of the stadium, unconscious. Right before then, Harry heard the voice say, " 7 WAND POINTS." " Noooo!" he screamed. Hermione felt drowsy and she collasped onto the floor. Harry cried on her butt. " Hermione, you're de-dead!" he cried. Taranmort suddenly got up slowly and pointed his wand at Harry. " You're dead, Harry. You know that. I will defeat you, and then nothing will stand in my way, not even that repulsive thing of a wizard, Dumbledum-dum. WAHAHAHAHAHA!" he said. Then he fired at Harry. " AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed.

Chapter 9: Death

A brilliant beam of light shot at Harry, knocking him off the stadium and down the sky. " AHHHHH!" he screamed as he went _splat_ on the ground. Just kidding. As Taranmort fired his fatal attack, Ron got up from the captured group of students and jumped in the way of the beam. " AAUUGUGUUH!" he yelled as he fell to the ground. " Ron!" yelled Harry. He rushed to Ron. " Ron, are you all right?" he asked. Ron replied, " Got any Beer Suckers?" and then he shut his eyes for eternity. " NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Harry with all his writhing pain. " YOU KILLED RON AND NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY!" he screamed. " Acuelo!" he said. The voice said, " 5 WAND POINTS." Harry created a plasma shield on his wand and fired it at Taranmort. Taranmort was stuck in place by the plasma shield. " HAHAHAHAHA! Did you think that would affect me? Nothing can hurt me! I have infinity Wand Points! WAHAHAHAHA!" he told Harry. Harry stepped back to Hermione in fear of what would happen. ( HARRY : 0 WP HERMIONE : 0 WP) Taranmort had craziness in his eyes. " Harry Potter, the prophecy will be mine! And then I'll have infinite power! So you have no choice but to die!" he roared in delight. " DIE!" he bawled. The light from the tip of Taranmort's wand shined brightly, and started to grow. " WHAT"S HAPPENING!" yelled Taranmort. Harry grabbed Ron's wand. Suddenly, the remaining students and professors' wands flew to Harry. Harry grabbed them all. " WHAT? NO!" yelled Taranmort. All the students and professors frowned at Taranmort as their hope and faith sapped into their wands and created power. " STOP!" screamed Taranmort. " Now I shall revenge all the bad things you have caused!" yelled Harry. Harry felt an enormous amount of energy return to him. ( HARRY : 150 WP ) " AAAA!" yelled Taranmort. " AVADA KEDAVRA!" Harry yelled. The green light shone from his wand and aimed at Taranmort. KAPOW! Taranmort was blasted in his evil, soulless heart and extinguished from his huge tarantula body. The last sight of him was him flying into the portal to hell. " CURSE YOU, HARRY POTTER!" was his last words as he was sucked up by the portal.

Chapter 10: Destiny

Harry gave back the wands and picked up Ron. He cried on him. Suddenly, Hogwarts and Darkwarts began to shine. Darkwarts crumbled and cracked and then it exploded and the rubble disintegrated. Hogwarts' normal size was restored. The sun shone through the dark clouds of evil. All the bloodshed and turmoil that had happened had disappeared. Suddenly, out of Ron's body came his spirit. " Don't worry, Harry. I'll be fine." It said. And then it disappeared. Later, Harry, Hermione, and all the people of Hogwarts had a funeral for all the dead and for Ron that had died during the Great War of Hogwarts. Everyone knew that nothing like this tragedy would ever happen again. **_Or would it?_**

Coming soon : Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts

Harry Potter thought he had vanquished Voldemort, but Voldemort returned as a demon, and now his fellow, devilish friends have come with him. They have close to infinite power because they're already dead! Will Harry prevail? And what will happen to his friends and Ron's spirit? Will it be captured? Find out in Harry Potter and the Return to Hogwarts! Coming soon!


End file.
